An unmanned or radio controlled vehicle is a machine controlled remotely by an operator using a radio transmitter that wirelessly communicates with a receiver on the vehicle to control its movements and/or other functions. Some unmanned vehicles are referred to as “drones.” There are various types of drones commonly grouped by their medium of travel, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) or aerial drones, unmanned terrestrial vehicles (UTVs) or ground drones, and unmanned marine vehicles (UMVs) or aquatic drones. Aerial drones are presently the most common type of drones in use, and may operate with varying degrees of autonomy or may be remotely piloted by a human operator. Aerial drones typically can carry various types of payloads. In some cases, drones are designed to be expendable.